Can't Handle the Truth
by Section8grl
Summary: Bob sees Joyce and Hopper having sex. He doesn't deal with it very well. Warning mentions of rape. Although there is no actual rape. I can't write that. I just can't. There will be smut.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Stranger Things. Wish I did. Jopper would already be canon and Bob would have had a better fate.

CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH

Joyce Byers was frustrated, really frustrated, ready to crawl out of her own skin with it. The source of her frustration? Well, half of it was down to her boyfriend, Bob Newby.

Bob was probably the most gentle man she'd ever met, maybe a little too gentle. He treated her like she was made of fine china, fragile. While at first it was nice, having someone taking care of her. But now it was getting annoying. She wasn't fragile. She'd been through more than Bob could ever imagine.

Another problem was in the bedroom. Again he treated her like she was fragile, like she would break if he so much as breathed to hard. She might as well be having sex with a ghost, for all she felt. She never reached orgasm. Normally that wouldn't be such a big problem, she could always take care of things herself. But for the last few months she'd been unable to reach orgasm. She'd spend ages fingering her pussy, rubbing her clit until it hurt, but climax eluded her. She got close to the edge, but could never go over it. It was a very frustrating situation, one not helped by the presence of Jim Hopper.

Her feelings for Hopper were complicated to say the least. They'd been through a lot together. He'd been the only one to, eventually, believe her about Will being alive. They'd tracked down Eleven's mother, discovered the truth about Hawkin's lab and traveled into the Upside Down together.

Hopper had saved Will's life down there. He kept the press and gossips at bay. Since then he'd been there when

Joyce needed someone talk to. She told him all her worries and fears. He came to the appointments at the lab. He was her best friend, the only person she could really be herself with. She couldn't imagine her life without.

He was also a very attractive man. Tall, rugged and sexy, especially in his uniform. And as for his eyes. Sometimes he looked at her and it was like Niagara Falls down there. He'd been he main star of her masterbation fantasies until she started dating Bob. It felt too much like cheating. But lately, everytime she was around Hopper she was constantly thinking about sex. Not the delicate, lovemaking she got from Bob, but hard, sweaty sex.

"Are you alright Joyce?" Hopper asked, looking worried.

She jumped, realising she'd been staring into her coffee cup for the last ten minutes.

"I'm fine." she said. No, I'm not. I'm horny and I want you so much I can' think straight.

He wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? Because if there's something wrong you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

He put his hand over hers and she gasped. His touch was electric, little lightning strikes going straight to her groin. Panicking, she grabbed the cups and ran to the sink with them. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself.

God! She was so horny! Her pussy was wet and swollen. Her breasts tingled, the nippled poking through her shirt. She wanted to fuck Hopper so badly, but it couldn't happen. She wouldn't be a cheat. She'd sworn long ago she would never put anyone through what Lonnie had put her through with his infidelity. She never thought it ?would be this hard, though.

Hopper stepped up behind her. She could feel the heat from his body. She fought the urge to lean back against him.

"Joyce" he said softly. "I know something's wrong. Tell me! Don't shut me out now."

He put his hands gently on her arms. She jumped away from him. He stared in shock.

"What the..?" he stopped, taking in her flushed face, shallow breaths, her nipples like bullets.

His eyes darkened. He quickly licked his own lips. She could practically feel his tongue on her nipples. Something inside her finally snapped. She jumped on him, kissing him with all the passion she'd kept damned up. She didn't care about Bob, that she was doing what she'd sworn she'd never do. All she cared about was having Hopper's cock inside her, filling her up.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Remember, reviews are love.


	2. Chapter 2

The usual disclaimers. This chapter is quite smutty. I've been reading a naughty book and it, well it inspired.

CHAPTER 2

Bob Newby whistled as he drove towards the Byers house. His life was wonderful at the moment. And it was all down to Joyce Byers. He adored her, worshipped her, had done since high school. She was perfect. Their relationship was perfect. The only problem was that between her job and her kids it was hard fro them to get any time alone together. He didn't mind that so much, he adored the boys. Of course, they were Joyce's kids, part of her. The were a perfect little family.

His heart sank a bit when he saw Jim Hopper's blazer parked in front of the Byers house. It wasn't that he disliked Jim or was jealous of his friendship with Joyce, after all she'd chosen to be with Bob. But Jim's frequent presence made getting time alone with her even harder.

He shrugged. Oh well! Jim was probably about to leave. Bob might get some time alone with Joyce after all. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He pressed his ear against the door. Silence. Something was off. If Joyce and Jim were hanging out in the kitchen like they usually did, he should be able to hear them talking.

Worried that something might be wrong, he tried the door, surprised to find it unlocked. The kitchen seemed normal, Jim's hat and jacket dumped on the table, a still smoking cigarette in the ashtray. He caught sight of something on the floor. He picked it up, Joyce's cardigan. He frowned. What was Joyce's cardigan doing on the floor? And was that Jim's shirt? There was a whole trail of abandoned clothes leading right up to...

"Oh, Fuck! Harder!" Joyce's voice shouted from the bedroom, accompanied by groans, the creaking of bed springs, the thud of something, possible a headboard banging against a wall.

Bob walked towards the door. He didn't want to go. He wanted to leave, get in his car, go home, and pretend he hadn't been here. But like in a nightmare his feet wouldn't obey his brain. He stepped over shirts, pants, his hand skimmed a bra on the back of the sofa, Joyce's bra. How many times had he struggled to unfasten it? She wouldn't even let him try anymore.

He reached the door. The noises were louder, he wanted to cover his ears. But instead he pushed the handle down, opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Joyce was completely naked, on her hands and knees on the bed, while an equally naked Jim took her roughly from behind. He gripped her hips tightly enough to leave bruises. Her thighs were red from him slamming into her again and again. Bob could see her pussy lips stretching round Jim's cock, which he noticed with a stab of envy was bigger than his own.

"So good!" Joyce gasped. "Oh God Hopper! Your cock feel so good. So big"

"Your greedy little pussy just swallows it all up" Jim growled increasing the speed and force of his thrusts.

"YES!" she cried out. "Fill my greedy little pussy with your cock! It needs it, it wants it. Oh God! I'm gonna cum again"

"That's it baby" Jim ordered. "Cum on my cock! Squeeze it tight! Make me cum inside your greedy little pussy!"

"FFFUUUCCCKKKK!" Joyce screamed as she came. Jim followed a second later, roaring as he gave one last mighty thrust into her body.

They never heard Bob slamming the door as he fled.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter mentions rape. Just a little warning.

CHAPTER 3

When Hopper first woke he had no idea where he was or what had happened. Then his gaze fell on Joyce, curled up against him fast asleep. It all came roaring back. Her strange behaviour, jumping on him. And the sex. God! The sex! He'd never known anything like it. He certainly never thought Joyce was so insatiable. Made him wonder what she got up to with Bob.

Oh God! Bob! His fond recollections vanished, as he remembered Joyce's boyfriend, who they'd betrayed many times this afternoon. Every touch, every kiss, was a betrayal. Every time his cock entered her pussy, they betrayed Bob.

Although Hopper was hardly Bob's biggest fan. It killed him to see with Bob with Joyce. But there was no denying Bob had been good to her and the boys, gave them a much need sense of normality. Bob was a nice guy. Hopper felt terrible for betraying him like this.

He looked over at the clock. It was 3pm. God! The station would be wondering where the Hell he was. Plus the boys would be home soon. They couldn't find him here like this.

Carefully, so as to not wake Joyce, Hopper got out of bed, slipped on his boxers and went in search of the rest of his clothes, feeling more guilty and ashamed with each garment he picked up. He collected Joyce's clothes as well and left them on the chair in her room. Save her doing the walk of shame, naked.

He scribbled a quick note saying where he was going and promising they'd talk later, and put it on the nightstand. He watched her for a moment. She looked so beautiful in her sleep, peaceful. All the lines of worry and anxiety on her face ironed out. Unable to resist it, he crouched down and kissed her forehead. She mumbled something and shifted her position. The move pulled the sheet down, exposing her breasts.

Hopper was transfixed by them. The nipples red and swollen from his attentions, the skin around them pink from the scratch of his beard. His hands itched to touch her again. He wanted to take one of those nipples in his mouth, suck on it, swirl his tongue round it until she woke up, and they fucked all over again. He quickly pulled the sheet up over her breasts again, and left before he did something he'd later regret.

A familiar car was parked outside the station. It was the blazer of Jack Harker, the Chief of Police from the next town over. Hopper groaned. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Jack today. It wasn't that Jack was a bad guy or anything, they'd just never gotten along very well. The problem was Jack's wife.

Donna Harker was basically, a slut. She'd been cheating on Jack since before they married. Everyone knew about it, she was hardly discreet. But Jack couldn't see it. He thought the sun shone out of her every orifice. The times he did catch her with one lovers, he always blamed the guy. They forced her, tricked her, took advantage of her. There was no end of ways Jack could convince himself of his wife's innocence.

He was constantly changing deputies because Donna had a thing for men in uniform. She'd been trying to get Hopper into bed for years. He was having none of it, but she still pestered him. As far as Jack was concerned, it was the other way round. This led to a frosty atmosphere when they're paths crossed. He sighed. May as well get it over with.

As soon as he walked in Hopper knew there was something wrong. Jack waited by the front desk, flanked by his two longest serving deputies. Rumour was they played for the other team, so they able to resist Donna's advances. They looked uncomfortable.

Hopper's own deputies stood near the door to the main office. They looked angry. Flo stood behind her desk, practically shooting lasers out of her eyes.

"What's going on?" Hopper asked, a feeling of dread rising in him. "What are you doing here Jack?"

Jack stepped forward, clearing his throat, pulling at his collar.

"I'm here because an allegation has been made against you Jim" he said awkwardly.

"An allegation?" Hopper asked. "What am I supposed to have done?"

"You know what you did Jim!" Bob stepped out of the office staring daggers at Hopper.

Jack frowned. "I'll handle this Mr Newby!"

He turned back to Hopper.

"It's been reported that you raped Joyce Byers"

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The sound of Hopper's blazer pulling away woke Joyce up. She was a bit confused for a second but then everything came flooding back. She blushed, a bit embarrassed by her behaviour. She couldn't believe she'd jumped on Hopper like that. And the sex. She moaned. She'd never known sex like it. Orgasm after orgasm. With Lonnie, and then Bob, she was lucky if she even had one.

Oh God! Bob! She hid her face in her hands. Bob! She'd cheated on him. She'd done what she promised herself she'd never do. Problem was, she loved every second of it. It was the best sex she'd ever had in her life. What was she going to do? Where had Hopper gone?

She spotted the note on the nightstand, looked at the clock. 3.30 pm. Shit! School would be finished soon. At least she didn't have to pick up Will. As it was her day off, Jonathan had borrowed the car and took Will in. She'd better have a shower before they got home.

She sighed as the hot water eased the aches from the sex marathon. She directed the spray between her legs to wash away Hopper's semen. The water hitting her sensitive flesh was a turn on. It felt like Hopper's tongue when he went down on her.

Neither Lonnie or Bob had ever done that to Joyce before. Lonnie had once even told her that it couldn't be done. Women didn't like it, he said. Another load of bullshit she now realised. Within minutes Hopper had her clutching the sheets and arching off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her.

Lost in the memories Joyce slid a hand down between her legs, playing with her clit, the same way Hopper had. Her breathing got faster and faster, the pleasure building. She placed a foot on the edge of the bathtub, giving herself better access to her pussy. She started thrusting her fingers in and out, remembering Hopper's cock entering her for the first time. The way it stretched and filled her. Her hand moved faster between her legs, her hips thrusting with her movements.

"Oh yes" she gasped. "Oh Hopper!"

She came, hard, knuckle deep in her own pussy, Hopper's name on her lips.

Back in her room she was touched to find Hopper had collected her clothes and left them on the chair. She didn't fancy having to pick them up herself. She couldn't even remember where she left most of them. All she remembered was passionate kisses, bumping into furniture until they fell on the bed naked. And then..

Joyce slammed the door on those thoughts even as the tingle developed between her legs. Her hand was already sneaking down inside her robe. She clenched her hand firmly at her side. She had to stop this. She needed to think, althought one thing was blindingly obvious. She was attracted to Hopper, VERY attracted, so much so that only he, and the thought of him, could bring her to orgasm.

This realisation led to another one. Things weren't going to work. It wasn't fair to continue to date him while lusting after another man, especially one who was such a big part of her life.

If she was honest with herself, Joyce had never really expected there to be a future with Bob. It was the sense of normality he offered her and the boys that had drawn her in the first place. It was clear now that they were looking for different things. She was looking for an escape from the craziness that was her life now. Bob was looking for 'happily ever after'. Joyce had stopped believing in fairytales when Prince Charming turned out to be an abusive, unfaithful, drunk.

She hated the idea of hurting Bob, but in the long run it was for the best. He was a nice guy, and one day he would make some woman very happy, but that woman was not her.

"Joyce" Bob's voice called. "Joyce. Where are you?"

The door slammed. Joyce groaned. She'd hoped to have more time to plan what she was going to say. She'd have to do it now. No point in putting it off.

"I'm in the bedroom" she called.

He flung the door open.

"Oh! Thank God!" he cried in relief.

He practically threw himself down on the bed and pulled her head against his chest. Confused and not sure what else to do, she let him.

"It's okay" he said soothingly, stroking her hair. "It's all gonna be okay. He can't hurt you anymore"

Even more confused and now a little suspicious, Joyce pulled away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Bob looked confused for a second, but then he smiled softly and pulled her back to him.

"I understand. You want to just forget it happened. But don't you worry. I called Jack Harker. Jim won't rape you ever again."

"WHAT!"

Joyce pushed Bob away so violently he fell off the bed. As he lay on the floor, dazed, she towered over him shaking with rage.

"What did you just say?" she demanded her voice soft and dangerous.

End of Chapter 4

I think Joyce is pissed, don't you? Reviews are love.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Stranger Things, although I wish I owned Hopper.

CHAPTER 5

Jonathan Byers hoped his mother had enjoyed her day off. She didn't often get time to herself, she deserved to relax. On the other hand, too much time alone made her worry, even more than usual. And she had a lot to worry about lately.

Hopper would have popped over at some point. He did that most days since Will's disappearance, supposedly to check how they were all doing. Jonathan knew he was really there to see Mom.

Jonathan had never told anyone but he'd hoped that after everything had settled down, Mom and Hopper would get together. The Chief had certainly cleaned up his act recently, cut out the pills and the one night stands. He would be so much better for Mom than Bob.

UGH! Jonathan wasn't exactly sure why but he just couldn't take to Bob. He wasn't a bad guy or anything, it just felt like he was trying to hard. Hell, he agreed with everything Mom said. Didn't the guy have a mind of his own?

No! When it came down to it Jonathan didn't think Bob was the right man for his mother. She needed someone she could talk to, confide in, share all her worries and fears with. Someone who knew when she needed distracting and when she just needed to be held. Someone who understood everything she'd been through. There was only one man who fit that description, and that man was not Bob Newby.

"Jonathan, are you okay?"

Will's timid voice brought Jonathan back to reality. He looked over at his brother, took in the wide eyes, the pale face, the twiddling fingers. Will had always been a quiet, nervous kid. But since his return from the Upside Down he'd been even worse.

Not wanting to cause his brother anymore anxiety, Jonathan force a smile.

"I'm fine kiddo" he lied. "Just thinking about school and stuff."

The smiled fell off his face as they approached home.

"What the hell's going on here?" he wondered.

Bob's car was parked at an odd angle, the tire marks on the ground saying he'd screeched to a halt. That was strange. Bob was such a careful driver, he always drove 5 miles below the speed limit. What had happened to make him drive like a normal person?

"Stay here" Jonathan told Will.

He got out of the car ready to investigate, when the door was flung open and Joyce ran out, closely followed by Bob. He went to grab her arm, but she jerked it away.

"Stay away from Bob, or so help me.."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Jonathan called over.

"Get in the car" she ordered.

"But.."

"Get in the Goddamn car" she shouted, climbing in the back seat.

Jonathan didn't argue, just did as he was told.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The police station"

Will looked at his brother a question in his eyes. Jonathan shook his head. He didn't have a clue what was going on. He just knew he hadn't seen their mother this angry since Lonnie - he couldn't bring himself to call that man father, not anymore - tried to make money from Will's 'death' in the quarry. Whatever was going on Jonathan didn't envy the one responsible, not once Mom was through with them.

End of Chapter 5

Be kind, review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, chapter 6. The usual disclaimers.

CHAPTER 6

The car hadn't even stopped before Joyce was jumping out.

"Stay here" she ordered the boys.

She ran into the station and marched right up to Flo's desk.

"Where's that asshole Harker?" she snapped.

Flo just smirked, leaned back and shouted.

"Chief Harker! Someone here to see you"

Jack Harker came out of the back office, flanked by his deputies.

"Mrs Byers" Jack greeted her. "I was just going to call you."

"Release Hopper now!" Joyce demanded. "He never raped me. It's all a load of bullshit."

"Don't listen to her" a voice shouted from the doorway.

Bob marched in followed by a sheepish Will and Jonathan. The mouthed 'sorry' at their mother.

"She doesn't know what she's saying" Bob announced. "She's confused, in denial"

Joyce clenched her fists, to stop herself smacking Bob right in the face. What had she ever seen him?

Right now, she had no idea.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. Hopper. Did. Not. Rape. Me!"

She said each word slowly and clearly, so everyone would understand. She felt bad when Will gasped. She'd hoped to spare them this, but she had no choice.

Jack nodded. "Good enough for me."

He turned to his deputy. "Release him"

Bob surged forward.

"You can't do this" he shouted, sounding more and more irrational. "Jim Hopper raped Joyce. I saw it. He was brutal. She was on her hands and knees. He was taking her from behind. She was screaming and begging him to stop."

SMACK!

Joyce lashed out and slapped Bob hard. He put his hand up to his quickly reddening cheek and looked at her in shock. So did everyone else, particularly her sons.

"How dare you?" she hissed at Bob. "That's not how it happened and you know it"

"Joyce.." Bob started to argue

She looked round at all the faces staring in disbelief. She straightened her spine. Time to tell the truth. It was only way to stop all this.

"We had sex." she announced. "Hopper and I. I was horny and I wanted him. Bob's partially right about what he saw. But I wasn't begging Hopper to stop, I was.." she paused and looked over at Will and Jonathan "Boys! Cover your ears. I was begging him to fuck me faster, harder. Which he did. And I loved it. Are you all happy now."

Everyone was staring at her in shock. She looked round at all their stunned faces.

"Didn't Hopper tell you any of this?" she asked.

Gaping at her with his mouth open, Jack slowly shook his head.

"He swore blind he never raped you. Didn't say you two actually had sex."

"Well we did" Joyce snapped fast losing what little patience she had left. "Now are are you going to let him out or do I have to go back there and bust him out?" She shouted right in Jack's face.

END OF CHAPTER 6

I've got 3 days off work, so I should have a bit more time to write. Hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not sure about this chapter. I struggled a bit with certain parts of it. Let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 7

Hopper heard the entire confrontation from his cell. He hated that Joyce had been dragged into the situation. He'd hoped things would get sorted out quickly and she wouldn't even have to know about it. But he couldn't help smiling at her last comment to Jack Harker.

She'd always been a little spitfire when they were kids. It was one of the things he loved about her. She still had that fire. He was relieved to see Lonnie hadn't completely snuffed it out.

One of Jack's deputies entered swinging the keys round on his finger. Hopper always hated that. Seemed like a stupid show of power.

"You're being released" the deputy announced.

"I heard" Hopper snapped wondering if stating the obvious was something all deputies did.

"Yeah!" the deputy agreed. "I think even Santa Clause heard that one."

Out front Bob was still arguing with Jack about Hopper's release. Flo was putting her 2 cents in. Will and Jonathan were sat as far away from the others as they could. Neither looked happy. Hopper's heart went out to them. Everything else they'd been through and now this. Those kids were gonna need serious therapy.

"Hopper!" Joyce called in relief.

The way her face lit up when she saw him, made his heart do somersaults. She rushed up and gave him a quick hug. Pulling away she held his face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded, taking her hands away from his face and holding them.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Bob came over."

Hopper sighed.

"I wish he hadn't. I didn't want to get you involved."

"I am involved" she protested.

"I know. But now the whole town's gonna know what happened between us today. They'll be talk. I wanted to spare you that."

"Oh Hopper!"

She reached out and hugged him again, a lingering embrace.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Bob practically yanked Joyce away from Hopper.

"Just can't keep your hands to yourself can you Jim?" he sneered. "First chance you get you're forcing yourself on her again."

"It was a hug Mr Newby" Jack explained trying to calm the situation. "And she initiated it."

Joyce glared at Bob, fire in her eyes.

"How's this for forced?" she taunted and grabbing Hopper by the front of his shirt, kissed him, hard.

Bob gasped, angrily. He stormed up to Jack.

"You see?" he shouted. "You see now? He's shameless"

Jack didn't hear. He was staring at the couple in a passionate embrace. Joyce was running her hands through Hopper's hair, messing it up. He held her tight against him, his hand sliding down to her ass. Jack couldn't help but remember the number of times he'd walked in his house and found his wife in the same embrace with many different men. He finally saw things clearly.

When he got home that night and found his wife, Donna with yet another man, Jack Harker threw them both out of the house he inherited from his grandparents. The next day he contacted his lawyer to start divorce proceedings. He wouldn't be made a fool of again.

Joyce pulled away from the kiss when she felt Hopper's erection pressing into her stomach. She could feel the wetness between her thighs. She wanted him. She wanted him so much her body physically ached. If she didn't stop now, she might end up doing something that would really traumatise the kids.

Struggling to catch her breath she turned to the gaping crowd and asked.

"Did that look forced to you?" she demanded.

They shook their heads, stunned by what they'd just witnessed. Bob looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"You may have them all fooled Jim" he snapped. "But not me. I'll show everyone what you are. Believe me"

He stormed out. It was as if the whole station let out it's breath. The deputy that let Hopper out commented.

"Man! That guys loony"

Flo smacked him over the back of the head.

"Watch your language!"

She gestured over to where Will and Jonathan were sitting. Jonathan had his arm round Will's shoulders. The younger boy did not look well. He was pale and, his eyes wide, his lips practically disappeared as he tried not to cry.

"Oh, sweetie" Joyce cried, running over and wrapping her arms round her youngest son. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see all that."

She stood up, still holding Will close.

"I'm taking my boys home" she said firmly. "Call me tomorrow" she said to Hopper and started to walk out.

At the door Will suddenly tore away from his mother, and ran up to Hopper. He wrapped his arms tightly round the chief's middle, hugging him tight. Surprised and touched by such a public display of affection from the boy, Hopper could do nothing but return the embrace. As quickly as he'd started it Will pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you Hopper" he said, though for what he didn't say, then ran back to his family.

END OF CHAPTER 7

I could really use some advice on my next chapter. I don't know what to do. I know the general direction of the story, Joyce and Hopper's relationship, Bob's issues. But otherwise I'm a little stick. Any suggestions are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

The usual disclaimers.

CHAPTER 8

It was a very quiet ride home. The silence was heavy and oppressive. Joyce felt like she couldn't breathe. She longed to talk to the boys about everything that had happened. But the car was not the place for that kind of conversation, plus she had no idea where to begin.

The house was just as she'd left it. Two coffee cups in sink, Hopper's cigarette still in the ashtray. Was it only a few hours ago that she finally gave in to her feelings and jumped on him, in this very room? It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I don't really feel like cooking" she announced. "How about pizza for dinner?"

Will and Jonathan nodded. Joyce took a the take-away out of the drawer next to the sink then went to phone the pizza place.

"What do you guys want?" she asked.

"Anything but Hawaiian!" Will exclaimed with a grimace.

Hawaiian pizza was Bob's favourite, but they all found it disgusting.

"Yeah!" Joyce agreed. "Whoever decided to put pineapple on a pizza should be dragged out into the street and shot"

Will and Jonathan started laughing, hard, they're shoulders shaking. Joyce frowned. What was so funny?

"What?" she demanded. "What's so funny?"

The boys just continued to laugh, rolling on the floor in hysterics. It was infectious. She soon found herself joining in. Once she started laughing, she couldn't stop. None of them could. They laughed until tears were rolling down their cheeks and their stomachs hurt. It was the tension breaker they all needed.

"So, what was so funny?" Joyce asked when they finally calmed down and she'd ordered the pizza. Large pepperoni. Couldn't go wrong with pepperoni.

"It was what you said about Hawaiian pizza." Jonathan explained. "Hopper said the exact same thing about it."

"Really?"

"Word for word"

"When did you hear him say that?" she asked.

Jonathan looked a little uncomfortable.

"The last time Bob came round for movie night. When we went to pick up the pizzas, Hopper was there. He wanted to know why we were getting a Hawaiian."

The atmosphere changed with the mention of Bob, reminding them all of what had transpired.

"Mom" Will piped up. "What's going to happen with Bob?"

"I honestly don't know" she replied.

Bob had said some horrible things in the station. And the worst thing was he seemed to believe what he was saying. In his head, she was an innocent victim, and Hopper was a black hearted villain. It was like he couldn't face the truth. Which was more troubling than him lying to the police to get revenge.

Will looked fearfully at the door.

"He won't come back here, will he?"

"He may try, but he won't get in. I won't let him" she reassured.

"I thought he was such a nice guy" Will said quietly.

Joyce put her hand over her son's.

"So did I sweetie. So did I"

When the pizza came they ate in silence, then boys went to their rooms, claiming homework. Joyce knew they were still upset over everything. But she decided to leave them alone. They needed time to themselves.

She cleared up from dinner, which didn't take long. Then overcome with a need to do something, she grabbed a trash bag and went round the house collecting anything of Bob's and dumping them in the bag. Jackets, shoes, books, tapes, magazines, toiletries, even presents he'd given her. That done she scrubbed every surface in the house. She wanted no trace of that man left.

After all that Joyce was tired and sweaty. She decided to have a shower and go to bed. She couldnt' believe she'd been so wrong about Bob. He seemed to kind and gentle. You wouldn't think he had a viscious bone in his body. It just showed you never really knew a person. That made her think of Hopper.

She knew him about as well as she knew herself. He'd always been a straight up, no nonsense kind of guy. He didn't mess around with pretty words and empty flattery. He was honest, a bit blunt at times, but that was one of the things she liked about him. After all the years of Lonnie's lies, and people skirting round the truth, it was refreshing to be around someone who didn't mess around, called a spade, a spade.

Joyce was getting quite anxious to talk to Hopper. The had to figure what to do about Bob. His last comment before he stormed out of the station lay heavy on her mind. She didn't know what he was going to do, and that frightened her.

Also she and Hopper needed to talk about what had happened between. Thanks to Bob, everyone in town would know they'd had sex. They'd have to deal with all the talk about that. Plus they needed to figure out where they stood in their relationship, where they were going. The certainly couldn't go back to the way things were, and honestly she wasn't sure she wanted to.

As Joyce slipped into bed, she inhaled the faint traces of Hopper's scent on the pillow. Her hand slipped down into her panties, fingers slipping into her already wet pussy. Oh yes! She definitely didn't want things to go back to the way they were.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Will Joyce and Hopper have a proper conversation or will they succumb to their passion again? What will Bob do next? Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

The usual disclaimers. There's a bit of smut in this chapter.

CHAPTER 9

To say that Hopper had a rough night was an understatement. Bob's threat sat like a lead weight on his mind. What the hell did he mean? What was he planning? Hopper honestly didn't know. And that worried him.

He wasn't worried for himself. He could take whatever Bob threw at him, but what about Joyce and the boys? They were still getting over the events of last year, and struggling with it, especially Will. He'd always liked Bob, trusted him. God knows what all this had done to him?

Jonathan put a brave face on things, but he was a sensitive kid. He worried for his mother and brother. He'd never really taken to Bob. But that didn't mean today's events didn't hurt him.

Joyce was tougher than people gave her credit for. She'd been fearless today, standing up to Harker and Bob. But she'd cared about Bob, let him into her life, into her children's lives. And he'd turned out to have a darker side than anyone could have predicted. What would that do to her?

These thoughts went round and round Hopper's brain as he lay in bed. When he did finally drifted off, his dreams were full of Joyce. Dreams that had him waking up in a sweat, hard as a rock and aching for her. He tried to ignore it, hoped his cock would go down on it's own. Just as he realised this wasn't going to happen and taken it in his hand, ready to bring himself relief, there was a scream.

Eleven had a nightmare. The usual one, where she was back in that cell, undergoing all those experiments and torture at the hands of that monster Brenner. Whenever she had this nightmare Hopper had to stay in the room with her, sleeping in the chair, while she held his hand in a deathgrip. It was not comfortable, but that was fatherhood.

Needless to say, the next morning he was tired, frustrated and very cranky. Flo recognised the signs and was smart enough not to say anything to provoke him.

"Any messages?" he demanded

"Jack Harker called" she replied. "He says if you want to press charges against Bob he's more than happy to fill out the paperwork"

Hopper passed a hand over his eyes. While making Bob pay for his lies was tempting, Hopper knew that the people who would end up really paying were Joyce and the boys. He didn't want to be responsible for anymore of their suffering.

"Tell him, thanks but no thanks. I'd rather just forget all about it. Any other messages?" he added trying and failing to sound casual.

"Joyce called" Flo replied with a smile. "She's working until noon. So you can go see her anytime after 1pm."

"Yeah, whatever" he mumbled heading to his office and slamming the door.

Flo's smile got even wider. The chief really had it bad for Joyce Byers. And from what Flo had seen over the past few months, and especially yesterday, Joyce was just as crazy about him. They were just too afraid to admit it. Maybe this situation with Bob would force their true feelings out into the open.

Inside his office Hopper leaned agains the door with a groan. Why was it that people being nice to him made him want to cry? Especially people who were usually sullen and snarky with him.

He knew that Flo hadn't given him all the messages. He just knew it. The day he didn't get a call about cow tipping and kids hanging round someone's front, would be the day the world ended.

God! He was tired. He'd never been this tired, even when he spent his nights drinking and screwing. He'd better take a quick nap. He needed a clear head for talking to Joyce later. They had a lot to figure out. Locking the door he made himself as comfortable as possible in his office chair, putting his feet up on his desk he want to sleep.

Joyce came to him in his dreams. All smooth skin, soft hair and passionate kisses. Her pussy was hot and tight, fitting him like a glove when she slid onto his hard cock. They moved together in perfect sync, bringing each other to the edge in record time.

"Hopper" she gasped, bouncing on his lap. "I'm gonna..I'm gonna"

She froze, arching her back, nails digging into his shoulders, her legs wrapping round his waist. Her pussy held him in a near death grip. His cock swelled, ready to fill her with his cum.

THUD!

Hopper landed hard on the floor

"Shit!" he cursed, feeling stupid.

The last remnants of his dream faded. Unfortunately, his erection didn't fade with it. His dick was still very hard, and very painful. He'd had enough. He needed relief.

He'd never done this before, but his feelings had never been so out of control before. Settling himself back in his chair, he pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants and out of the way. He pulled his pants and boxers down a little, releasing his hard cock. It was swollen, the head red and angry, a thick vein stood out along the side, pre-cum leaked out of the tip.

He was so hard and frustrated it wouldn't take long. Closing his eyes, picturing Joyce, Hopper took hold of his cock and started to move, gasping at the contact. His hand was no substitute for the wet, heat between Joyce's thighs, but it would do. His breathing started getting faster, his hips moving. His hand was practically a blur in his lap. His balls getting tighter, and tighter.

"Joyce!"

He came, hard, so hard he blacked out for a minute. He regained consciousness to find his hand still gripping his cock, his semen running down the from the tip, over his hand and all over his stomach. Thank God, he'd moved his shirt out of the way.

He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up. Once he'd zipped up his pants and tucked his shirt in he hoped he looked more normal, and not like someone who'd just jerked off like a teenager hitting puberty. He just hoped that he'd now have a clear head when he went to see Joyce later. Although he seriously doubted it.

END OF CHAPTER 9

You like it, you know what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

The usual disclaimers.

CHAPTER 10

It was a weary Joyce that showed up at work. Worry over the kids and Bob, plus erotic thoughts about Hopper had kept her up most of the night. She knew what awaited her today. She'd been tempted to call in sick, but that would delaying the inevitable. Also it would lend some truth to Bob's claims, turning people against Hopper. She wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't let that happen. So here she was, ready to face the music.

"Joyce" Melvad cried rushing out of the back and wrapping her up in a hug, much to her surprise.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry you had to go though all that. You know you didn't have to come in today"

"I need the money" she said simply heading out back to dump her bag and coat.

Melvad followed her, standing in the doorway.

"Bob always seemed like such a nice guy" he exclaimed. "I can't believe he would do such a thing. Accusing Jim Hopper of rape. Who in their right mind does that?"

"You got me" Joyce replied, straightening her overall.

She turned to find her boss standing there, twiddling his finger, shuffling his feet, not able to look her in the eye. She sighed. She knew the question he most wanted to ask, one he felt ashamed to ask. No point in putting it off.

"Yes, I did sleep with Hopper" she said. "It was yesterday afternoon. Bob saw us, but he couldn't handle it, so reported Hopper for rape. I went down to the police station and told them the truth. Now I need to get on."

That pretty much summed up the rest of Joyce's day. Nearly every customer was the same. Sympathy for her situation, disbelief that Bob would do what he did, then the awkwardness before they asked the big question. Some of them displayed no such awkwardness, they just came straight out with it. Hopper's former conquests were the worst for that.

When she confirmed that she had slept with Hopper, they looked her up and down with an ill disguised sneer on their faces. Their whole demeanour said Hopper must have been desperate to bed her. Joyce hadn't felt so bad about herself since she found out about Lonnie's first affair.

One visit that did cheer her up was from Karen Wheeler.

"Have you heard the news? Jack Harker and his wife are getting a divorce" she announced not giving Joyce a chance to speak.

"Really!?" Joyce was genuinely surprised. "What happened? Hasn't he always thought the sun shined out of her ass? When did he wake up and smell the coffee?"

"It was you, Hopper and Bob" Karen leaned forward and spoke quietly. "I think he saw a lot of himself in Bob and it scared him."

Joyce felt sympathy for Jack. Divorce was never easy, but at least Donna couldn't make a fool of him anymore. She knew what that felt like. It took a few minutes before she realised Karen was still stood by the counter, looking like she wanted to say something. Joyce knew what it was.

"Go on" she sighed. "Ask me before you explode."

"What was it like?" Karen asked in awe.

Joyce's eyebrows flew up into her hairline. That was not the question she'd been expecting.

"What was what like?"

"Sex with Hopper" Karen hissed.

Joyce blushed.

"Karen!"

"Oh come on Joyce" she leaned down on the counter. "I've been imagining what Hopper would be like in bed for years. I'm never gonna experience it first hand. Let me live vicariously through you. So how was it?"

Joyce's blushed deepened. Karen's words struck a chord in her. Hadn't she spent many a lonely night thinking the same thing. Lying there, knuckle deep in her own pussy, imagining her fingers were Hopper's cock moving in her. Now she'd experienced the real thing, and it was way better than her wildest fantasies. She looked up at Karen, practically trembling with anticipation of her answer.

"It was amazing" she said. "He's amazing. It was the best sex I've ever had in my life."

Karen gave a gasp of surprised laughter.

"Really? Is he big? I always thought he would be big.

At her friend's question Joyce's mind went back to the moment Hopper pulled his boxers down and she saw his cock for the first time. It sprung up, long, thick and hard. Her pussy clenched with need, her arousal practically soaked the sheets. When he climbed between her thighs, she grabbed hold of his cock, guiding it to to her soaking wet, pussy, wrapping her legs around his hips so he'd enter her faster.

"Oh yeah!" she answered breathlessly. "He's big."

"Hmm!" Karen replied with a sly smile.

There was a pause.

"So how have things been here?" Karen asked.

Joyce groaned.

"For some reason, people are struggling with the idea I actually slept with Hopper. I'm getting tired of telling them. I don't know what to do. Put up a sign? Fuck him over the counter?"

As she said the words, an image popped into her head. An image of her bent over the counter while Hopper took her from behind. Everything on top of the counter, shaking, bouncing, falling off as he fucked her hard. People watching them, completely stunned.

"Joyce! Joyce! Come back Joyce!"

Karen was clicking her fingers in front of Joyce's face, making her jump.

"Sorry" she apologised. "My mind wandered there. What did you say?"

"I was asking if any of Hopper's 'old flame's have come in." Karen repeated using the polite term for Hopper's one night stands.

"A few have been in." Joyce admitted. "They made it pretty clear they think he's scraping the bottom of the barrel with me."

"Oh, pay no attention to those bitches" Karen waved her hand dismissively. "They're just jealous. He only slept with them because he was drunk."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Karen"

"Anytime! I better go. See ya later hun"

The two women hugged then Karen left, and Joyce went back to the nightmare that was dealing with customers.

Finally, it was the end of Joyce's shift. Gratefully she handed over the counter and went to get her stuff. Coming out of the back room she overheard a couple having a whispered arguement behind some shelves.

"I'm not saying what Bob did was right" the woman was saying. "I'm just saying I can understand why he did it. Joyce cheated on him. He was angry. He lashed out."

"Oh come on Mary!" the man snapped. "Lashing out is taking a swing at the guy, keying his car, deflating the tires. Not having the guy arrested for a crime he didn't do. That's something else all together."

"I know that" the woman hissed back. "But Joyce and Hopper aren't completely innocent in all this."

Joyce had heard enough. She marched out of the store, slamming the door behind her. She drove home fuming. She really needed to talk to Hopper, not just to figure things out, but to tell him about her day. Karen had been great, but only Hopper could really understand. Lately it seemed he was the only one who understood her at all. Maybe it was because of what they went through last year. Maybe it was because they'd known each other so long. Whatever it was, they had a bond, a connection, one they could never have with another person. Was that why they ended up in bed yesterday? Was it always destined to happen? She didn't know.

Hopper was waiting for her when she got home, leaning against his blazer. Looking at him, remembering what he looked like under his uniform, she was overcome with desire. This was going to make talking hard. Sighing she got out of the car. He pushed himself upright.

"Hey!" he said awkwardly.

"Hey!" she replied just as awkwardly.

They fidgeted, each trying to think of something to say.

"So how was work?" he eventually asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to know."

He winced.

"That bad, huh?"

She shrugged.

"That's the problem with working with the public. You have to deal with the public."

They both smiled, breaking the tension.

"Come on in" she said.

"Hey, did you hear about Jack?" Hopper asked.

"Karen told me. Apparently we're the cause of it." Joyce replied.

"Well, at least Donna can't make a fool of him anymore."

Joyce turned to look at him.

"That's exactly what I said."

Because she wasn't looking where she was going, she tripped on the front step. She gave a cry as she fell forward. With lightning reflexes he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She ended up in his arms, her hands pressed flat against his chest. Their blood was pumping from the adrenaline, their breath coming in pants. Their eyes met.

Who moved first neither could say, but suddenly they were kissing, wildly, hands all over each other, stumbling up the steps.

END OF CHAPTER 10

I'm in a good mood. I've got Saturday off for the first time in, I can't remember. Reviews can only improve the mood.


	11. Chapter 11

As you've guessed, this chapter is pure smut.

CHAPTER 11

"The door." Joyce managed to get out between kisses. "I need to unlock the door."

Hopper loosened his hold enough so she could turn but kept planting kisses along her neck, making her fumble with the keys. When he ran his tongue over her earlobe, she nearly dropped them.

"Hurry up." he whispered. "Or I'll fuck you right now, out here."

Her pussy clenched at that, being taken up against her own front door where anyone approaching could see. It was so arousing. With shaky hands she managed to get the key in the lock and open the door. She spun round in his arms and resumed the kissing.

Once inside, Joyce dropped her bag on the floor, her coat and Hopper's jacket followed it. His hat was tossed away. They stumbled across the kitchen floor until they collided with the table. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted her up so she was sitting on it. He pushed her back with his body so she was laid on the flat surface.

The need for air forced them apart. The stared at each other, panting.

"Joyce?" he managed to get out, a question in his voice.

She put a finger on his lips.

"Take me here! Now!" she whispered.

He straightened up, pulling her with him. She hopped off the table long enough to take off her jeans and panties. The panties stuck to her briefly as she was so wet. He tugged down his pants and boxer shorts, sighing with relief as his cock sprang free.

Joyce's mouth watered as she stared at Hopper's cock, hard and ready for her. She couldn't help imagining what it would feel like to take him in her mouth, the weight of him, the taste of him. What it would be like that moment when he came, his cum squirting over her tongue and down her throat. Later, she would have to find out, right now, she wanted him inside her again.

She gave a little cry as he lifted her back up onto the table, spreading her legs wide apart. She took hold of his cock and lined him with her wet slit. He entered her in one thrust.

"Oh God! Yes!" she cried out laying back on the table.

He pulled out then thrust back in again, grunting as he did. And so it went. Hopper fucked Joyce on the kitchen table. The only sounds in the room were their pants and moans, the slap of flesh on flesh, a wet sucking sound whenever he pulled out of her pussy, like she didn't want to let him go. The table shook and screeched as it moved across the worn linoleum, knocking chairs over.

All too soon Joyce felt her orgasm approaching.

"Hopper!" she gasped. "I'm gonna cum."

He reached over and started playing with her clit, she cried out, squirming.

"Cum baby." he groaned. "Let that pussy cum all over my cock. I'm gonna cum too."

"Yes! Cum in me! Fill me up with you cum."

He pressed down on her clit one last time and she came.

"HOPPER!" she shouted, arching off the table, her pussy squeezing him tightly.

"OH GOD! JOYCE" he shouted as his orgasm hit.

His cock exploded, shooting rope after rope of cum inside her. Breathless he rested his body on top of hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, getting their breath and strength back.

When he felt able to move, Hopper picked Joyce up, his softening cock still inside her and carried her through to the bedroom, where they removed the rest of their clothes and did the whole thing all over again, many times.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Next time Jopper have an open and honest discussion about their relationship. Be sure to tune in.


	12. Chapter 12

The usual disclaimers. There's a bit of smut. Joyce and Hopper are naked together, I couldn't help it.

CHAPTER 12

Joyce and Hopper lay in bed together. They'd had sex a few more time after making it to the bedroom. Instead of collapsing on with exhaustion like last time, they just held each other, legs entwined, hands stroking, caressing, slowly stoking the fires again.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked cautiously.

"You just did" she replied with a smile. "Kidding. Go ahead."

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked awkwardly. "What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" she asked the usual anxiety making it's way to the surface.

"I mean, yesterday. You shouted at everyone in the station that you fucked me because you were horny. But, you had a boyfriend, a regular sex life. Why would you be so horny that you jumped on me?"

It was a question he'd been asking himself since he left the station yesterday. He had an idea. But he wanted to see if she'd confirm it.

She pulled out of his arms and moved so she could look at him properly.

"It's kinda hard to explain." she admitted.

"Important things usually are" he reassured her.

Joyce sighed.

"To fully explain, I have to tell you why I went out with Bob in the first place." she paused.

Hopper waited patiently for her to continue.

"He seemed so normal, so innocent. After everything that happened I thought I needed that, that sense of normality."

"Understandable" he agreed.

"He was also the exact opposite of Lonnie. Kind and gentle. Sometimes a little too gentle"

"In bed?" Hopper prodded.

Joyce nodded in agreement.

"He tended to treat me like I was made of glass, fragile. It was like he was afraid I'd break if he so much as breathed too hard. I never... I never.

"You never came with him?" Hopper asked in disbelief.

She shook her head.

"Obviously, I could have taken of things myself, like I did before I started seeing him, but.."

"But, what?"

She rolled onto her back, stared at the ceiling.

"I haven't been able to reach orgasm that way either. Not since I started seeing Bob."

"What? Why?"

She covered her eyes.

"It's too embarrassing." she moaned.

Hopper leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth, loving the way it hardened under his tongue. Joyce let out a shaky breath. Her hands dropped off her face, her eyes stayed closed though. He gave the other nipple the same treatment. Her breathing evened out.

"I think we're long past the point of embarrassment." he said in a husky voice. "Why haven't you cum in the last few months?"

She shook her head, refusing to answer. He caressed her breast with his free hand, then slid it down her body between her legs. He inserted a finger inside her folds and found her clit. He started stroking it. She gasped and her legs opened.

"Come on Joyce" he coaxed. "You can tell me"

He flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing her to arch her back. She clenched her hands into fists, fighting the urge to touch him.

"I can't" she panted.

He sped up his stroking of her clit. She started to move against his hand.

"It's because..." she started.

"Because what?" he demanded anxious and aroused.

"Because...because...BECAUSE I STOPPED THINKING OF YOU!" she shouted as she came arching her back.

She collapsed back on the bed, panting. He rested his hand on her stomach, gently massaging with his thumb.

"I always used to think about you when I touched myself" she admitted entwining her fingers with his.

"But you stopped when you started dating Bob?" Hopper asked.

Joyce nodded.

"You and I have gotten so close since last year. We spend so much time together. To think about you like that. It felt too much like cheating. I tried to think of other people, singers, actors. But it didn't work. The more time passed, the more sexually frustrated I got. It was worse around you"

"How bad?" he asked.

With a saucy smile she climbed on top of him, taking his cock in hand and slid down onto him. They both moaned.

"Everytime I was around you..."

She lifted herself up and sank back down on him.

"All I could of think of was sex."

She did it again, up and down.

"What I'd like to do to you."

Up and down.

"What I'd like you to do me."

Up and down. He placed his hands on her hips, helping her move.

"Your cock moving inside me." she gasped, starting to speed up. "It got so bad. Oh God! I couldn't help myself. Yes, that feels good! I lost control. Oh Fuck!"

Bracing her hands on his chest, she started riding like him she was in a horse race. He met her thrusts with his own. The bed shook and screeched with their movements, getting louder and louder the faster they moved.

"Oh God!" Joyce cried. "Hopper, I'm gonna cum."

"So am I" he grunted.

"Cum with me. OH! FUUUUCCCKKK"

She threw her head back as her orgasm hit, so did his. It was a feeling like she'd never known before. They felt connected in a way beyond they physical.

Sweaty, but sexually satisfied Joyce collapsed on Hopper chest. He stroked her back and hair. Neither one of them noticed Bob watching through the window.

END OF CHAPTER 12

Uh oh! What's Bob up to now?


	13. Chapter 13

This is a bit of a short chapter. I just wanted to show what Bob is thinking. How he rationalises his actions.

CHAPTER 13

Bob went to Joyce's with the intention of apologising. He'd tossed and turned all night thinking things over. He'd come to a realisation. Reporting Jim to the police was a bad idea. He was the _Chief _of Police. That gave him a lot of power over people. That power created fear.

That's why Joyce reacted the way she did yesterday. What had seemed like anger, was really fear. Fear of what Jim might do to her and the boys. That's why she lied, claimed she willingly slept with Jim. She was protecting her family.

As if Joyce would cheat on him? She wouldn't. Bob knew she wouldn't. She loved him. He knew she did. But from what he'd heard today, people were all too willing to believe that she would jump into bed with Jim. Which just showed how much sway Jim had.

No, Bob realised that if he was going to expose Jim Hopper, he'd have to be stealthy. Nobody would believe him until he had proof and he would get it. But first he needed to see Joyce, apologise for putting her and the boys in danger, tell her he loved her.

Jim's police blazer was parked outside the Byers house next to Joyce's car. Bob froze. A feeling of deja vu came over him. He walked up to the front door. It was locked. He walked round the side of the house to Joyce's bedroom window and peered.

Joyce was straddling Jim, moving up and down on his cock. He kept a tight grip on her hips, she pushed against his chest, trying to get away, no doubt. Her head was thrown back, her breasts bouncing with her movements. She looked beautiful. Bob felt himself going hard, despite the circumstances. He watched as they moved together, the moment when they reached orgasm at the same time.

Tiptoeing away, Bob vowed he would free Joyce from Jim's spell, if it was the last thing he did.

END OF CHAPTER 13

What do you think? A little bit creepy? I think so, and I wrote it.


	14. Chapter 14

The usual disclaimers.

CHAPTER 14

"So what happens now?" Hopper asked as he buckled his pants.

Joyce looked up from tidying the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked for the second time that afternoon.

"With us. We can't go back to the way things were. Can we?" he added worried that he'd said the wrong thing.

He didn't want to put any pressure on her, push her into something she wasn't ready for or not even want. Just because she liked having sex with him, didn't mean she wanted anything more. That thought made him feel sick to his stomach. But if ultimately that was she wanted, he'd have to accept it, no matter how painful it was.

"No, we can't go back to the way things were." Joyce admitted. "I don't want to. But I don't know where we go from here. I care about you a lot Hopper, and the sex" she sighed. "The sex is out of this world. But everything's so messed up at the moment. The boys are really upset. We're the talk of the town. And there's Bob. God only knows what he's gonna do next." her voice got higher and louder.

Recognising the signs, realising she was building to an anxiety attack. Hopper rushed over and put his arms round her.

"Hey, it's okay!" he said softly, dropping a kiss on top of her head. "We don't need to put a label on it, or tell anyone, or do anything if you don't want to."

Joyce had been resting her head against Hopper's chest, allowing herself to be soothed by his heartbeat. Her eyes popped open at the last thing he said. The idea of stopping what they were doing was unthinkable. Every fibre of her being cried out against it. She pulled away from his embrace.

"No" she said firmly. "I want this. I want you. I don't want to stop. But I don't want to tell anyone" she paused trying to find a way to put her feelings into words.

"I want it to be just us for a while, our secret. Can we do that?"

He smiled and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"We can do whatever you want?" he assured her. "Whenever you want?"

She kissed him, hard.

"I want to fuck you so bad, right now. But.." she trailed off and looked over her alarm clock.

"You have to pick Will up from school" Hopper guessed.

"Yeah" she sighed ruefully.

"They'll be another time." he also sighed. "I'd better go before I drag you back to bed and make you late."

Joyce walked with him to his blazer. Outside the door they stopped dead.

"What the hell!?" Hopper exclaimed.

All four tires on his blazer had been slashed.

"Who could have done this?" she asked in shock.

Their eyes met, and they knew.

"Bob!" they said in unison.

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. Chapter 15

The usual disclaimers. There's a little something I added in from a movie. I just couldn't resist. You'll know it when you see it, or you should do.

CHAPTER 15

The phrase 'careful what you wish for' had never rung more true for Will than at school that day. For so long all he'd wanted to was people to stop talking about him, whispering as he walked down the hall. He'd finally got what he wanted but at a heavy price. Now they were talking about his mother.

Will felt awful. He'd always figured he was the main reason his mother went out with Bob in the first place. After everything last year, she'd wanted to give them all a sense of normality. Bob provided that. Around him, Will wasn't Zombie Boy, the kid who'd died and come back, the boy who'd spent a week trapped in another dimension, hunted by a monster. He was just Will, and he liked that. But had his mother denied herself a chance for real happiness to give him that. He was starting to think so, and he hated himself for it.

Thank God for his friends. Mike, Dustin and Lucas seemed to sense his despair and did everything they could to take his mind off things. They talked about anything but that, their latest D & D campaign, who would get the highest scores in Dig Dug, Pac Man and Fix-It-Felix Jr.

Will wished he could be like Fix-It-Felix Jr, the handyman with the magic hammer. What he wouldn't give to be able to fix all their lives the way Felix fixed that apartment block after Ralph wrecked it. But life didn't work like that. They had to deal with things the hard way.

When the final bell rung, Will gave a sigh of relief. At least now he could go home, away from all the gossip and nasty talk going round about his mother. Some girl in his class had actually had the nerve to suggest that his mom's craziness had rubbed off on Bob, and that was why he did what he did. Will had never considered hitting a girl before, but he did then, and he was not proud of himself.

"No" Will said to himself walking out of the school gates and seeing Bob there leaning against his car.

Where was Mom? The way she'd been hovering round him the last few months had really started to bug him, but today.. he looked round anxiously for any sign of her car. No sign. Maybe she'd been held up, he certainly hoped she had. Bob waved and called his name. Will ignored him. Bob pushed away from his car and approached.

"Hey Will!" Bob greeted smiling and friendly as if yesterday had never happened.

"Hi Bob" Will said warily.

Mike, Dustin, and Lucas appeared as if out of nowhere and formed a protective barrier around their friend. They regarded Bob coolly. He smiled at them.

"Hi Mike" he said brightly. "Dustin. Lucas"

They just nodded.

"Mr Newby" Lucas said impersonally.

Bob totally ignored the snub.

"How are my favourite A.V club members?"

"Fine" Dustin mumbled.

"Got any good D & D campaigns planned for the weekend"

"What do you want Bob?" Mike asked sick of Bob's lame attempts at small talk and seeing how upset Will was.

"I just wanted to say hi to a friend. We're friends aren't we? Will?"

He put his hand on Will's shoulder but he boy shrugged it off.

"No, we're not" he said firmly. Not after what you did. Stay away from me! Stay away from my Mom! And stop spreading lies about Hopper" he shouted.

"They're not lies" Bob said intensely. "Jim raped Joyce. I saw him, this very afternoon. Why won't believe me?"

"BOB" Joyce's voice shouted.

She'd just screeched to a halt and jumped out the car. She was now running over to the group. A big smile broke out on Bob's face.

"Joyce" he cried happily, going to kiss her.

She pushed him away violently, and crouched down in front of Will.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked anxiously, checking him over as if he'd been physically hurt.

"I'm fine Mom" he assured her. "Really"

She turned to Bob, her look of worry turned to one of fury.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family" she hissed at him.

"I just wanted to see Will" Bob said simply. "I knew you'd be a bit late picking him up."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes" she said slowly. "I bet you did. Come on honey, let's go home."

She guided Will back to her car. Bob chased after them.

"Joyce. I want to talk to you." he called.

"We have nothing to talk about." she snapped.

"But..."

"But nothing" she shouted turning on him. "You were at my house. You slashed Hopper's tires. That's damaging police property. It's a crime Bob. You're lucky you're not facing charges. But Hopper didn't want to put me and the boys through that. He's a good man."

"A good man?" Bob repeated increduously. "Joyce! How can you say that? After everything he's done to you. I know you're scared..."

SLAP!

For the second time in 24 hours, Joyce's hand collided with Bob's face.

"Not another word" she said her voice quiet and dangerous. "I will not stand here and let you spout all these lies"

She opened the passenger door of the car and helped Will climb in.

"Stay away from me Bob" she warned. "I mean it. Stay away from my family. And stay away from Hopper."

She got in the car and drove off. Bob watched her go, holding his hand against his throbbing cheek. Vowing that he would free the whole Byers family from Jim Hopper's spell if it was the last thing he did.

END OF CHAPTER 15


	16. Chapter 16

The usual disclaimers. Just a short little chapter where our boys express their thoughts on the situation.

CHAPTER 16

The three boys breathed a sigh of relief as Bob drove off in his car. He was getting pretty irrational, and that was frightening. As the founder of the AV club, all of their group had thought him the coolest, not anymore.

"Wow!" Dustin breathed.

"Tell me about it" Lucas agreed.

Mike was staring at the school gates where Bob's car had just exited and disappeared from view.

"He believes it." Mike blurted out. "He really believes that Hopper" he paused, he couldn't say that horrible word, he just couldn't. "hurt Will's mom like that. It's insane."

"I know" Lucas agreed. "That's what makes him so damn creepy."

"Tell me about it" Dustin exclaimed, a look of disgust on his face. "What kind of lunatic would rather believe 'that' than admit his girlfriend cheated on him?"

Mike was looking thoughtful.

"Did you hear what Bob said though?" he asked.

"Kind hard to miss it." Lucas put in.

"He said he saw Hopper 'hurt' Mrs Byers _this afternoon._"

"You mean?" Lucas hissed.

Mike nodded. Dustin whistled.

"Go Chief!" he said in admiration.

END OF CHAPTER 16


	17. Chapter 17

I'm back. Sorry it took so long. There's been a stomach bug going round my family. We're all better now though.

CHAPTER 17

It had been 2 weeks since Joyce had last seen Hopper. The tow truck had already arrived when she returned from picking up Will, so they never really got a chance to talk. She did get to tell him about Bob showing up at the school and hassling Will. Hopper was touchingly furious that Bob would do such a thing, upsetting Will.

Since then Hopper had been too busy at work to even pop over for a cup of coffee. Childish crimes, such as vandalism, had been on the rise, keeping him practically chained to his desk. Joyce was surprised how much she missed him, missed his face, his voice, his touch, especially his touch.

Being with him had unleashed something in her. With every day they spent apart her hunger for him was growing. She spent a lot of nights with her hand between her legs. Now she was free to fantasise about him, she was able to climax, but her fingers were a poor substitute for him. Not just his cock inside her, but his weight on top of her, the scratch of beard on her skin, the way his large, rough hands fondled and caressed her body. Bob's hands had always been baby soft, it was a bit of a turn off is she was honest.

Tonight there was a party at the Wheelers, and Hopper was going to be there. Joyce could hardly wait. She'd bought herself a new dress, had her hair done and even splurged on some new make-up. As she put on necklace and matching earrings her mother had left her, she tried to remember the last time she had dressed up for any reason. She couldn't.

Lonnie had never taken her anywhere after they married. Her dates with Bob had always been to arcades or carnivals or bowling. Places that didn't require her to make an effort. She found she enjoyed dressing up for a date, it added to the excitement, an excitement she'd never felt before.

"You look great Mom" Will said from the doorway.

She smiled and turned to him.

"Thanks sweetie"

There was an awkward pause.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here with Jonathan?" she asked concerned.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Mom" he whined in that way only kids can.

"I know" she said. "I know, we've been through this, but I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you."

"You don't need to." he assured her. "I spent a week in the Upside Down being hunted by the Demogorgon. Do you think I'm gonna be scared of Bob Newby." he said the name with scorn. "Go to the party. Have fun. You deserve it."

"You're such an amazing kid" she said affectionately kissing his cheek as she passed. "I'll see you later"

"Say hi to Hopper for me" Will called after her.

Hopper knocked on the Wheeler's front door and anxiously waited for someone to answer. Normally he avoided these things like the plague, all that boring, awkward small talk. Ugh! He was only here tonight because Joyce was supposed to be coming.

He hadn't seen her since that afternoon. Work had been crazy, graffiti and vandalisim was on the rise. Between that and taking care of El, he'd barely had a moment to himself, let alone time to visit Joyce. He missed her. He was knocked for six by how much. It was if being with her had broken down all the wall's he'd put up around his true feelings.

The door opened, putting an end to his musings. Karen stood there holding a drink in her hand.

"Jim!" she greeted him joyfully. "You finally made it."

She made a show of looking at her watch.

"And it only took you 5 years"

He ignored the jibe.

"I figured it was time I showed my face at one of these things." he said casually kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

Karen's welcoming smile turned into a knowing one.

"Joyce is here somewhere. Go on through you'll find her."

Hopper went through to the living room. He said hello to Ted and a few other people but his eyes were constantly scanning the room for Joyce. When he finally spotted her, his jaw dropped, all the breath left his body, and his cock hardened in her pants. She was stunning.

She'd clearly made an effort tonight. Her hair had been styled and fell in soft waves round her shoulders. She wore make-up that made her eyes shine and her lips look even more kissable. And her dress. Hopper couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her in a dress. He'd certainly never seen her in one like this.

It was a beautiful emerald green, bringing out flecks of green in her yes. It hugged her in all the right places, emphasising the curves usually covered by loose shirts.

She was talking to one of Ted's colleagues, smiling politely, but the glazed look in her eyes said she was completely bored. Hopper was about to go over and rescue her when she looked up and their eyes met. It was like an electric current passed between them. He wanted her, wanted to gather her up, take her upstairs and kiss every inch of her body.

Joyce touched the arm of her companion.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" she said loud enough for Hopper to hear.

At the doorway she paused, looked meaningfully at him and held out her hand fingers splayed out.

'Five minutes' she mouthed.

He nodded. She disappeared.

It was the longest five minutes of his life. The small talk even more excruciating. He was constantly checking his watch. Finally the time came. He made his excuses and headed for the bathroom.

He knocked on the door, just in case she'd had to vacate for someone who really needed to go.

"Joyce" he said softly. "You in there?"

The door opened, a hand shot out, grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him inside.

END OF CHAPTER 17

Can you guess what happens next?


	18. Chapter 18

The usual disclaimers.

CHAPTER 18

No words were exchanged as Joyce and Hopper kissed each other with desperate longing. Her hands went straight to his belt and frantically started unfastening his pants. His hands went to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up over her thighs, past the tops of her stockings over her ass. His fingers touched bare flesh. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

At that moment something snapped in Hopper. With an animalistic growl he pushed Joyce against the wall, lifted her up and thrust himself inside her up to the hilt. He fucked her mercilessly. Pounding her into the wall, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her ass hard enough to leave marks. Like alpha male claiming his mate. She could only wrap her arms and legs round him, and cling on, loving every thrilling second.

He pulled her dress down, revealing her breast. He bit down on the tip, hard. Her orgasm ripped through her with sudden intensity. She screamed, her whole body tensing up, nails digging into his shoulders, legs kicking straight out knocking over toiletries and the basket containing Holly's bath toys. He followed, roaring like like Godzilla after defeating Ghidorah, thrusting as deep as he could go, releasing stream after stream of cum until it was dripping out of her. Then they collapsed to the floor.

Just outside the door, a wide eyed and aroused Karen, thanked God that Ted had put some music on downstairs.

END OF CHAPTER 18

Short and smutty! I hope you liked it.


	19. I'm Done!

I'M DONE!

That's it! I'm finished as an author now. What happened on Stranger Things 3 has done it for me. I can't continue.

As some of you may know I have problems with anxiety and depression. Continuing to write now will only make things worse.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed my stories and supported me, especially CalvinHobbesGatsby. They've been a real friend.

Sorry everyone.


End file.
